Teen Titans The Beast Within
by santabandicoot
Summary: A retelling of The Beast Within that also explores some of the stuff that wasn't seen.
1. Episode 1

**I apologize for not posting in a while. Seeing as it is Halloween, I decided to write a sort of retelling of The Beast Within. My version shows some scenes not shown in the original episode such as the fight between The Beast and Adonis. I do want to point somethings out: The Enemy=Adonis, Red Hair=Starfire, Spikey Hair=Robin and Machine Man=Cyborg. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sit back, relax and enjoy. Happy Halloween :D **

Beastboy stormed into his room slamming the door behind him. He was furious. Why was it every time he and Raven fought, the others always took her side?

"It's not fair!" Beastboy exclaimed as he began to throw random objects at the walls. "She's always making fun of me, and when I stand up for myself, everybody's on her side!" He could feel his anger burning into a rage and began trashing the room with more vigor. "She's the jerk! Nobody pushes me around! NOBODY!"

Suddenly, Beastboy was racked with agonizing pain. It felt like his brain was trying to force its way out of his skull and he began to cry out.

"What's… happening?!" He managed to say through clenched teeth before collapsing, writhing and wriggling on the floor. Then he felt his body begin to stretch and grow in size. If he was shape shifting, it wasn't voluntarily. His mind was beginning to blur and he couldn't think straight at all.

Teeth enlarged into fangs and hands and feet warped into massive clawed paws as Beastboy's body continued to grow to the point where he was tearing through his clothing. His cries of pain slowly warped into twisted snarls of rage and green fur began to cover his body. His face stretched and twisted until it was no longer the face of Beastboy, but the face of a monstrous beast. The Beast stood to his full height, around eight or nine feet, and let out a howl like roar. His body rippled with muscle particularly his biceps and his legs were small in comparison. It had a long mane that flowed from the back of its head.

Then, his supersensitive ears and nose picked up something. He sniffed the air loudly and uttered a low growl. The next thing he knew, something slammed into his side with the force of a tank and pinned him to the wall. The Beast snarled before kicking his feet into whatever was holding him. When his feet made contact with the object, he heard a snarl of pain before it let him go. After regaining his footing he saw another beast that looked identical to him in build, but appeared to be brown instead of green. Something about this beast seemed familiar to him but all that came was that he was a rival or some kind of hated enemy.

This Enemy roared before lunging for him with amazing agility. He moved just in time and he jumped onto The Enemy's back. He bit and clawed, slashed and tore until The Enemy threw him off crashing into the two bunk beds. He was somewhat dazed after the impact and this allowed the enemy to tackle and pin him down again. He struggled violently to free himself but to no avail and The Enemy bit down hard on his throat. He yelped in pain and kicked the enemy hard in the stomach. This caused him to fly into the wall with a loud bang and collapse to the floor.

Then The Beast heard a familiar female voice.

"Beastboy?" She asked.

This caused The Enemy to perk up and viciously attack the door until it was reduced to scrap. The Enemy growled and snarled before raising a clawed hand to strike. A scream of fright and pain soon echoed through the hallways and it caused a flicker of Beastboy's personality to reassert itself. He charged into the Enemy's side to knock him off balance then looked to the floor. There lay a grey skinned girl in a blue cloak and black leotard. She was barely conscious and had three bloody slash marks on her torso. His mind registered her as Raven, a friend.

She looked up at him, eyes barely open, "Beastboy?" She asked weakly.

The Beast responded by gently picking her up by her hood with his mouth just as The Enemy was getting back up. He knew he had to get Raven to safety before The Enemy could hurt her again, so he ran back into his room with The Enemy right on his tail. The Enemy kicked off the walls leaving deep claw marks as The Beast made his way to the window. Crashing through the glass, The Beast shielded Raven the best he could as he used his claws to slide down the side of the T-Tower. Once on the ground he ran in the direction of the city's mainland in hopes of getting Raven to safety. Then he heard a loud roar. Looking back he saw The Enemy leap out of the window toward them. He uttered a low growl and broke into a sprint. He ran as fast as he could but The Enemy was catching up fast.

Reaching the city, The Beast tried to throw The Enemy off by leaping over a wooden fence and into an alleyway. The Enemy tore through the fence leaving vicious claw marks and continued to pursue him. Trying again, he leapt over a metal fence and began to scale a nearby building. Though neither she, nor The Beast noticed, a small part of Raven's cloak had snagged on one of the fence posts. The Enemy tried to follow him, but The Beast kicked him in the face a few times until he fell crashing into a dumpster. Reaching the top of the building, he leapt from building top to building top

Still needing to find a safe place, he jumped down a man hole and into the sewer. The place smelled putrid but it would do for now. After walking for a few minutes, The Beast stopped and set Raven down. She had lost consciousness during the pursuit but she was still alive. He let out a sigh of both exhaustion and relief.

Just then, The Beast heard another familiar voice. "Raven's stopped, and she's close by c'mon!"

Though he recognized the voice, The Beast wasn't taking any chances and he picked Raven up again and continued into the twisted labyrinth of the sewers. As he did, he heard a loud howl that made him stop cold. The Enemy had followed him here. Because of the way the sewer was designed, the howl sounded like it was coming from all directions and he could not tell where The Enemy was. So he just turned down a random corridor and ran as fast as he could. But he soon met up with a dead end. Before he could even utter a growl of annoyance, a light shown on him. He turned around to face it and saw three people standing a few feet away from him. One was a spikey haired boy with a cape, another was a floating girl with red hair, and the third was a big person who looked more machine than flesh. All three of them looked familiar but they registered as neither friend nor foe, rather just inconveniences.

"Raven!" Machine Man shouted with concern. Red Hair gasped in response.

Realizing that these people wanted Raven safe just as much as he did, The Beast set Raven down as gently as he could to show them that he meant her no harm.

Instead of figuring that out, Spikey Hair shouted "Attack!"

The Beast snarled and leapt into battle. He would show them he meant no harm to Raven, even if he had to harm them in the process. Both Spikey Hair and Machine Man got blows on him catching him a bit off guard but he quickly recovered and with another leap he punched Spikey Hair and tackled Machine Man. Spikey Hair was soon back on his feet and ran toward The Beast which drew his attention away from Machine Man who was then able to latch onto his back. Throwing him off and down a corridor, he saw that Red Hair was at Raven's side and he lunged for her. Spikey Hair kicked him in the side before he could touch her but he used a wall as a launch pad and punched him hard enough to knock him out. When The Beast landed, Machine Man tackled him to the ground but he quickly picked him up and slammed him into the ground. He then turned his attention back to Red Hair who was still at Raven's side. Upon seeing him, she began to throw glowing green bolts at him. He dodged them easily and when he was close enough, grabbed Red Hair and brought her to his mouth. However, she was smart enough to kick him in the face before he could harm her which sent him a few feet back. Snarling angrily, The Beast charged in for another attack, but this time all three of his foes performed one combined attack and when it hit him, it hit hard. He roared in pain as everything went grey.

_P.O.V. Change: Robin_

As the smoke cleared, Robin and the others proceeded forward to examine the body of the beast that had attacked them. When it had fully cleared his eyes widened behind his mask.

"No." was all he could say. Lying where the beast had been, in tattered clothing, was Beastboy.

"Ugh… Where am I?" He asked as he slowly came too. Robin was speechless just like the others. Beastboy seemed to notice their serious expressions and was obviously confused. "Why's everybody looking at me like that?" He asked. When no one responded he seemed to get a little nervous. "C'mon guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"That's what we want to know." Robin told him.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked him.

"We'll explain that on the way back." Cyborg told him as he helped him to his feet. "But we need to get both you and Raven the sick bay to figure out what exactly happened here."

"Raven?" Beastboy asked suddenly sounding very concerned. "Tell me she's not hurt."

"Unfortunately she is." Robin said seriously. "And it's possible that you may have had something to do with it."

"What?!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I would never hurt her."

"Well your attitude today has me questioning that." Robin replied.

"Robin, take it easy." Cyborg interjected. "Give him some time to sort things out in his head. I'm sure he has no idea what's happened in the past hour."

"I don't." Beastboy replied. "I don't even know how I got here."

"Well, were going to try and find out." Cyborg reassured him. "But first let's get back home."

As Cyborg lead Beastboy away, Starfire went and picked up Raven. Robin followed them, all the while thinking about what was going on. He didn't want to blame his friend for hurting her but Beastboy was the beast they had just fought and Raven had claw marks on her torso. He wasn't sure what to think. The evidence all pointed to Beastboy but he had to find out for sure.


	2. Episode 2

After they got back to the T-Tower, Beastboy went and changed out of his tattered uniform before reporting to the sick bay. When he got there, the others were waiting for him and Raven was lying, floating rather, on the operating table. Seeing her like that made him feel terrible. He really hoped that he didn't have anything to do with it, but Cyborg had told him on the way back that he had somehow transformed into some kind of werebeast. He did feel guilty even if he hadn't done anything.

"How is she?" Beastboy asked as he sat in the analysis chair.

"She's alive." Cyborg replied as he typed at the computer. "But she's in some kind of trance."

"She's healing herself." Robin told them.

"And you're telling me… I did that to her?" Beastboy said. "That's impossible."

"We found you with her." Robin said.

"No. I wouldn't. I mean, we had a fight but I would never." Beastboy spoke in his own defense.

"She was in your teeth." Starfire said in an "unfortunately" tone.

"That's a lie!" He snapped defensively.

Robin walked over to him and told him sternly "I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down!"

For a moment, Beastboy felt extremely on edge but then suddenly calmed. "What's happening to me?" He wondered.

"I'm picking up traces of recombinant DNA." Cyborg said as he analyzed Beastboy's current state. When the results popped up on the screen his eyes widened a little. "It's not human."

"The chemicals at the lab?" Robin asked.

"Because of the shape shifting his genetic code was always unstable." Cyborg informed them. "Maybe it's just… finally falling apart." A hint of sorrow was in his voice.

"Raven." Beastboy said with concern as he looked in her direction. "She's gonna be alright isn't she? I mean. She's not moving." The he placed his face in his hands as he was racked with guilt. "What have I done?"

"You need to tell me what happened." Robin said.

"I told you." Beastboy began, taking his hands from his face. "I don't remember, any of it. We had that argument, I went to my room, I was angry and then nothing." He closed his eyes trying to remember. "Claws, a scream. Nothing!"

"Claws and a scream isn't nothing." Robin told him. "What else?"

"That's all." Beastboy answered honestly.

"No it isn't." Robin said getting a little stressed. "You have to focus."

"I am." Beastboy replied, also stressing out.

"You have to remember." Robin pushed.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder." Robin said to him. "If you can't tell me what happened I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail. You need, to remember!"

Beastboy tried as hard as he could to remember but he just couldn't. Nothing was there. "I can't!" he cried. Then the feeling he had gotten before he blacked out the first time came back again causing him to groan and cry out in pain.

"Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed. But as she moved toward him, Robin told her to stop.

"Get away from me!" Beastboy warned through clenched teeth as his body began to grow and stretch. Tearing through his clothing, his cries of pain turned into growls of anger as he took on a monstrous form.

_P.O.V. Change: The Beast_

The Beast roared in triumph. He was free again. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Raven floating over a table. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he ran to her side to see if she was ok. But before he could reach her, something stuck to him and strained to pull him away.

"Beastboy! No!" The Beast heard Spikey Hair exclaim.

The Beast instantly snapped his arm back knocking both Spikey and Red Hair into the wall. This also allowed him to see that Machine Man was holding him with a cable. Grabbing it, he flung him into another wall before snapping it in half. He then continued toward Raven.

"Bring him down!" Spikey Hair yelled to his companions.

Machine Man tried to attack The Beast again but he back flipped over him and landed on top of him, knocking him out cold. Then it was Red Hair's turn but he easily swatted her out of the way. Running back to Raven's side, The Beast was blocked by Spikey Hair who was now wielding a metal stick.

"Leave her alone!" He told him angrily. Then he tried to jab his stick into his stomach pushing him back a little. The Beast easily dodged these attacks but the kick to the stomach that Spikey Hair delivered caught him a little off guard. Then Spikey hair threw a disk at him saying "Sleep tight."

The Beast moved out of the way as the disk exploded behind him and with one swift move, punched Spikey Hair hard in the chin. With him out of the way, The Beast could finally get to Raven's side. He smelled her once, The Enemy's scent was still on her and it made him angry.

Suddenly, something hit him hard in the side and knocked him through a wall. Emerging from the debris with a roar of annoyance, he decided the only way to finish this was to finish The Enemy. So he took off, running out of the tower and back to the city.

Bounding effortlessly across building tops, The Beast leapt into the streets and howled to the full moon. Before he could proceed however, a strange vehicle blocked his path and out from it stepped Machine Man.

"I know you're in there B, don't make me do it." He said as he aimed his arm turned gun at him. For a moment, The Beast just stood there growling but then calmed down, realizing that Machine Man did not want to hurt him.

Just then, Spikey Hair pulled up on a motorcycle. Knowing that he did want to hurt him, The Beast leapt over Machine Man and his car and ran into the street. Spikey Hair was hot on his tail so he leapt onto the side of a building. When he was about halfway up, something that stung extremely hit him and he howled in pain as he lost his grip and fell to the ground. When he landed, he landed hard and was a little dazed.

Spkey Hair walked up to him and said "I'm sorry Beastboy. But I had to do it."

The Beast angrily swatted him away and ran until he found a manhole. Going down it, he prepared himself for the final confrontation.

_P.O.V. Change: Raven_

Raven's eyes snapped open and she found herself in the Tower's sick bay. She sat up and placed a hand on her aching head.

"Beastboy…" she said.

"Rest." She looked and saw Starfire standing next to her. "You're safe. He can no longer harm you."

"He didn't hurt me." Raven told her. "He saved me."

"From what?" Starfire asked.

"From a monster." Raven replied.


	3. Finale

The Beast ran through the maze of sewer tunnels tracking The Enemy's scent. He was close, very close. Then the light returned. Spikey Hair and Machine Man had found him. He looked at them and started to snarl, trying to tell them that he didn't want to fight them, that he was looking for the real culprit but of course they didn't listen.

"Just chill man." Machine Man told him. "It doesn't have to go down like this."

The Beast sniffed the air again. The Enemy was dangerously close. Then something suddenly moved behind Machine Man. It looked like the silhouette of a monster. Realizing that it was The Enemy, he let his fury and rage loose and leapt in for the attack. The light disappeared for a moment and when it returned both he and The Enemy were struggling with each other, snarling viciously. Letting up for a split second, The Beast received a powerful uppercut to the chin that sent him into the wall behind him. Seconds later The Enemy charged into him, blasting them both through several walls before he was punched through one. Though dazed from this attack, he was still able to move out of the way when The Enemy lunged for him. But when he tried to attack him in return, The Enemy swatted The Beast away. The Beast tried again but The Enemy was still too quick for him and taunted him with an evil smile. Letting his rage get the better of him, The Beast blindly tried another attack only to be bitten in the arm and thrown into the ceiling. Falling back to the ground with a loud thud he was unable to prevent The Enemy from slamming both of his fists into his back. This sent The Beast through the floor and down deeper into the sewers. Before he could do anything, The Enemy was right on top of him slamming his chest extremely hard. After a little bit, The Beast was unable to move and The Enemy, thinking that he had won, let out a long howl-roar before stalking away. But The Beast was not through yet. He was going to punish The Enemy for all the trouble he had caused. So he got to his feet and lunged for his prey. Before The Enemy could react, he punched him again and again until he landed in another chamber. Still not finished, The Beast curled himself into a ball and threw himself at The Enemy. He hit him with pinpoint accuracy and using the wall on the other side he repeated his attack. He did this several times until finally, he uppercutted his foe and leaping up he kicked him in the stomach one final time. Upon landing, The Beast sighed one last time and changed back into his human form.

_P.O.V. Change: Robin_

Following the sounds of the battle, Robin and Cyborg were finally able to find him.

"Beastboy!" Robin exclaimed as they ran to his side. Beastboy groaned in response. Then he heard groaning behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a crumpled form lying in a crater. Going to investigate Robin found someone very familiar. "Adonis." He declared in almost disgust.

"That's it." Cyborg said. "We've got to put a stop to this."

"I know." Robin agreed. "One of these things is more than enough to deal with. Trying to deal with two is impossible."

"I'll make an antidote." Cyborg decided. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright." Robin replied. "Let's get these two back to the Tower and, if Raven's awake, maybe find out what happened tonight." Then he lifted Adonis onto his shoulders as Cyborg helped Beastboy to his feet.

_P.O.V. Change: Beastboy_

Beastboy and Adonis were both taken to the sick bay so Cyborg could develop the antidote for their condition. As he did, Raven told everyone what really happened. That Adonis had attacked her and that Beastboy had saved her. Though it made him feel better that he had not hurt her, he still felt guilty but for a different reason. After the fight at the lab, he had been a total jerk to all of his friends and now, it made him feel terrible. He wished that had never happened but there was nothing he could do. What was done was done.

After about a half-hour, the cure was done. It was administered to Adonis first, and then Robin and Starfire proceeded to take him back to jail. Then it was Beastboy's turn.

"This might sting a little." Cyborg warned as he rolled up Beastboy's sleeve and injected the cure.

Beastboy winced in pain as the needle punctured his flesh then slowly relaxed as it coursed through his veins.

"That ought to do it." Cyborg said pulling the needle out. "How do you feel?"

Beastboy didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and headed out the door. He went outside and sat on the rocks, looking out to the full moon. Then he looked at the small injection mark on his arm. He sighed as he covered it with his sleeve. Though The Beast's influence had subsided, he could still feel it inside him. The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing back for a second, he saw Raven standing there.

"So, he was the one who hurt you right?" He asked her. "Not me?"

"He broke into the Tower to attack you." She replied. "And wound up attacking me too."

"Ugh! I can't believe I ate meat." He groaned in disgust. "I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"You weren't yourself." Raven said.

"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA." He lamented. "Unleashed something, primal."

"And he gave you an antidote. You're better now." She reassured him.

"Yeah." Beastboy replied. "But that thing, that beast, it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it."

"Good." Raven told him as she sat down beside him. "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

Beastboy was a little surprised that Raven was actually trying to ease his conscience. Could this be her own way of thanking him for saving her life?

"Hmm. Maybe you should call me, Beastman from now on." He replied imagining standing on top of those letters as a heroic glow shone about him.

_P.O.V. Change: Raven_

Raven looked at Beastboy's heroic pose and his goofy smile and told him. "We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." He chuckled nervously as he sat back down.

"Beastdude?" He offered with his cute puppydog eyes.

Raven sighed but at the same time, a smile crossed her lips. She was happy that he was back to his old self again.

"I think Beastboy is just fine." She told him letting him see her smile.

"You're right." He replied with a smile of his own. Then he moved closer to her and gave her one of his big hugs. "Thanks Raven." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied returning the embrace. It reminded her of when she hugged him when he tried so hard to comfort her.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. As always please read and review. I really like to hear what you guys think. And make sure to check my profile as well as my facebook page for news and updates. HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D-Santabandicoot**


End file.
